What Family Does For You
by Kellybug
Summary: NCIS - X Men - Sailor moon - Harry Potter x-over: Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the one family came to in times of trouble! So, what happens when Giibbs need help?
1. Chapter 1

WHAT FAMILY DOES FOR YOU :

An NCIS-crossover.

By Kellybug

Leroy Jethro Gibbs has always been the one that family comes running to for help. But - what happens when the roles are reversed ?

NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-

Part 4 of the four-part series "What You Do for Family", based on Gibbs' Unwritten Rule: "You do what you do for family."

"  
This story will crossover with The X-Men, Sailormoon, and Harry Potter. There will also be refences to characters from "NCIS:  
Los Angeles", and "NCIS: New Orleans" None of the franchised-characters are mine.

The NCIS-franchise belongs to writer-director David Bellisario.

The X-Men universe belongs to Marvel comics and writer Stan Lee.

Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

And the Harry Potter books come from the mind of J.K. Rawling.

Only the idea to combine them in this way is mine.

NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-

ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-

Abbie Sciutto, Illyanna Rasputin, and Kathryn Pryde and Lockheed stand around a table in autopsy examining a bullet.

ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had never felf so empty, and helpless, in his life! Or, scared.

Very scared.

It did not help matters the he was on a table in autopsy.

Or, that his table was surrounded by a ring of ghosts. Now, it was stangely-comforting to the Marine that the ghosts were those of friends and family! But? For the most-part, they were staying silent, like a ring of vultures waiting for the Dinner-Bell to ring!

'How did I get here?' Jethro thought. He tried to speak, but - like almost the rest of him body - the Marine's tongue and mouth refused to obey him and move. His eyes seemed to move, but they were starngely dilated.

"Don't Fight it, Dad! Not yet." Kelly Gibbs told her father. "Save Your strength. Please?"

'Kelly?' Gibbs asked his daughter's ghost once his mind cleared enough to work. 'What happened? I remember.. getting shot? Am I dead?'

"No, Jethro," Shannon Gibbs sadly smiled. "Unfortunely, you're not alive, either."

"Do what your little girl says, Probie!" Frank Franks gruff voice cut through Autopsy. "If ya try to fight what's happened to ya, now? You'll have no strength to fight whoever caused this mess, later!"

'I don't even know who could've pulled this off!' Gibbs almost whined. 'Damned bullet didn't even hit anything vital! Almost like it was an ... oh, shit!'

'Our thoughts, exactly, Gunnery-Sargeant1' The Ghost of Owen Granger intoned. "Why your daughter contected Kate and Usagi. And? Why I contacted Hermoine. I'm sure she let Draco and Harry know."

Jethro Gibbs weakly giggled at this. This was still a serious-time, and he didn't know exactly who was involved, or how they were? But? His team would know in time, and, be kept safe while they learned! He just hope the newbies to the heam could work with mutants, sailorsenshi, and witches.

"I glad to hear your spirit chuckle, Gibbs!" Abbie Schiutto - birth-name, "Ollivander" - announced as she came into Autopsy. "Even if it is just a weak laugh. Jimmy! We have trouble!"

"What kind of trouble - ?" The medical-examiner asked.

"The kind where we scream for help, Dr. Palmer, as loud and long as we can!" Abbie said. "I pulled every test on that bullet that can be done, forensically! Accordly to every test? It's nothing but s regular.. .50-caliber bullet! If it had hit a vital-area, it would have killed Gibbs! No question! But..?"

"But, it only went into his leg." Jimmy said.

"Right!" Abbie answered. "Something is .. hinky .. about that bullet! I kept feeling it, so, I gave it the Ollivander-treatment! I was not the best-trained witch, Jimmy! But? I trust my gut, amf I know enough to try to analyze what I feel. So? I toook out my wand, to - like - focus my abiliies, and examined that bullet, again. And? I found auras. Magical Auras. They BATHED that bastard!"

"I take it you weren't able to narrow-down who's they were?" Palmer asked as he stared at the bullet.

"Not all of them, Jimmy!" Abbie said. "Not totally. But? I lived in Britain long enough to recognize auras from Hogwarts! Dad has always said Hogwarts' aura mixes with whoever is taught, there! The longer you're there..."

"The more it permeates you. Like smoke." Palmer sighed. "That, I understand! Were Hogwarts' auras the only ones you felt, Abbie?"

"Unfortunately, no." The Forensic-Scientist moped. "Also, unfortunely? Them? I recognized! At least. in general. We've had experiences with them!"

"'We had experiences with..'?" Jimmy slowly repeated the Forensics-Technician. Then, he sighed. "Let me guess. The demons that found housing in certain X-Men?"

"Yep. 'A' for the Examiner!" Abbie stood straight. "And, for extra-credit?"

"A Sailorsenshi?" Palmer asked rhetorically.

"Try two of the bitches!"

"Ouch." Palmer softly whined. "Forgot that Neptune decided to not await her execution-date."

"Well?" Abbie replied. "At least, she saved the government the expence of a lethal-injection."

"I'll have to ask for the finding from the M.E. in Terra-Haute." Dr. Palmer said. "I'd love to know exactly how she cheated the  
Hangman. But, I can guess why? Neptune mever struck me as the type to admit to any failures! Amd ? Having witnesses to her execution, particularly Sailorsenshi and NCIS, would have seemed like an admitted-failure to her!"

'Jackass narcissist.' Gibbs thought with a weak chuckle.

"'Little Miss Perfect'!" Abbie sighed. "Complete Narcissist. Amd? As much a control-freak as Pluto!"

As the Medical Examiner and Forensics Tech were discussing their latest case, seven young women were making thrir way through  
the NCIS-Bullpen.

"Pardon me!" The brunette of the septet with the dragon across her shoulders spoke up. "We're here to see Dirctor Leon Vance?  
About Gunnery-Sargeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

Agent Clayton Reeves, MI6-Liaison with NCIS, looked up from his desk:

"Yes, ma'am! I'll see if the Director is... available? Shadowcat? Wolfsbane?"

"We'ce been made. Kathryn!" Rahne grinned. "Recognize the accent! Oxford?"

"Been working to lose it!" Clayton grinned back. "MI6, formerly! Now, with NCIS! I remember hearing of you when you were still  
in Scotland, with Excalibur!"

"Aye! That's us!" Rahne smiled, then lost that smile. "We're here about Agent Gibbs? How is he?"

"We're not too sure, Ms. Sinclaire!" Director Vance said from the catwalk. "I'm hoping.. now that you're here.. you might be able to help us figure out that puzzle! Especially, after Miss Sciutto annouced Jethro wasn't 'quite ready to be autopsied, yet'. Her words."

"Definitely something.. 'hinky', here.. as Abbie would say." Pixie spoke up.

"Quite." Agent Reeves replied, then looked up to see who just spoke. "Ah! Megan Gwynn! The Pixie! Heard that Washington has an open-file of your sisters and yourself!"

"That they do, Agent Reeves!" Megan answered. "For whenever things get so murky, even CIA can't handle things!"

"When CAN Central Intelligence handle anything?" Tim McGee groused.

"Yeah." Kathryn softly answered, a bit hesitantly. "Tony.. told us about what happened in a letter. How.. Ziva was called back to Israel as a witness. And of the hit. He wrote us that you were able to track the hit-squad's payment to a CIA-Agent, a Trent Kort? We were able to look him up. Damned rogue-agent! Tony gave him the justice he deserved."

"Yeah..." Tim suddenly was brought back to reality by Kate's voice. "Oh?! Hello, ladies! I take it you're here about Gibbs?"

"You heard right, Agent McGee." Sharon Smyth, alias Catseye, answered. "How long ago was the deed done?"

"Going on three days ago!" McGee answered. "When did you here about it?"

"Two nights ago!" Illyanna Rasputina answered. "Kathryn awoke from a dream! Said Kelly had said that Agent Gibbs had been shot. And was somewhere near death. I scried to learn what I could of the matter. And we asked Lieutenant Pride for permission to leave Louisiana."

"Dwayne let me know you'd be caming this way about 15 minutes ago!" Leon spoke from the door of his office.

"'Kelly'?" Clayton asked. "Who's 'Kelly'?"

"Gibbs' daughter!" Leon said. "She and her mother were murdered before Gibbs became a CIS-Agent. While he was still a part of 'Desert Storm'. I'm telling you this, Agent Reeves, to prepare you for meeting any more of Gibbs' family!"

"Meaning, Director?" Clayton looked up and asked Leon.

"Meaning", Eleanor Bishop answered for the Director, "if Kelly Gibbs reached out to touch Kathryn? She probably reached out to others!"

"And, we'll probably need the help just to identify all our Bogeys." Vance sighed. "Gibbs was right. Where his cousins go, trouble soon follows."

"This time, Director Vance?" Jubilation Lee corrected Leon. "It's the other way around! Trouble came to NCIS..."

"And We followed!" Illyanna Rasputina answered, as Danielle Moomnstar nodded solemnly.

"Leon?" Kathryn asked "My cousin still down in Autopsy?"

"Seemed the best place to keep him, Miss Pryde!" Vance modded.

"Thank you, Director." Kathryn nodded back. "Come on, Illyanna! Let's see if we cam't find out anything, helpful."

Soon, Kathryn's Posse was in Autopsy with Jimmy and Abbie.

"So.. we heard right from Draco!" Kathryn chuckled low. "You did reveal that you were maical, didn't you, Abbie?"

"Well?" Abbie shrugged her shoulders, "'Magical'? Yes! 'Witch'? Not according to Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, well?" Kat said, "'Screw Hogwarts!' And, that came - ver batim - from Draco Malfoy, himself!"

"So! You been keeping up with your cousins?" Abbie asked.

"As much as the Navy and FBI allow me to!" Kathryn said. "Which is, pretty much, whenever we have free-time!"

She looked over at Jethro's gurney at Lockheed's sigh. "They're keeping a protective-ring! But? Any with that protection,  
Jethro's scared. And frustrated. He's been dead, before. Clinically dead. That, he can handle. But? This is new! Too new"

Kate turned back to look to Illyanna. "Well, partner? Let's see if we can't figure out our part of this puzzle?"

Within five minutes, Kathryb, Abbie, and Illyanna were examining the bullet that had hit Gibbs.

"Well, Boss-lady?" Illyanna looked at Kathryn. "I got bad news. Amd, I got terrible news!"

"That seems to be the way this days is going, 'Yanna!" Kathryn sighed. "Give me the bad news, first."

"I don't know the aura that they attached to." Illyanna said, apologetically. "But? The blood-sucking leeches in  
question are DEFINITELY demonic! And three of them are TOO-familiar to mistake for -anyone else: The ghouls that USED  
to be Xi'an Coyh Manh, Ororo Monroe, and Poitr Nikoleavich Rasputin."

"Damn, damn, and damn!" Kathyn swore under her breath. "Anything else you can definitely tell me, Illyanna?"

"Only that there are two more leech-auras bathing this bullet!" Illyanna answered. "I never met them, before. But? They  
are both Oriental, both are female, and one is INCREDABLY old!"

"And, We've run into them, both, before," Abbie volunteered. "here. On-grounds."

Kate then sucked-in a breath to try to calm herself:

"On-grounds. Yeah. Right. Okay, Illyanna?" She whispered. "What's the terrible news?"

"Bindingd this strong? Can only work if the demons, or the demon-possessed, are alive."

"Son-of-a-BITCH!" Kathryn whined, putting her face in her hands. "This is fucking NOT what Usagi needs to deal with!"

Meanwhile, the trapped-spirit of Leroy Jethro Gibbs sighed. 'Oh, yeah. Somebody's pissed.' Then, he giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT FAMILY DOES FOR YOU :

An NCIS-crossover.

By Kellybug

Leroy Jethro Gibbs has always been the one that family comes running to for help. But - what happens when the roles are reversed ?

NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-

Part 4 of the four-part series "What You Do for Family", based on Gibbs' Unwritten Rule: "You do what you do for family."

This story will crossover with The X-Men, Sailormoon, and Harry Potter. There will also be refences to characters from "NCIS:

Los Angeles", and "NCIS: New Orleans" None of the franchised-characters are mine. The NCIS-franchise belongs to writer-director David Bellisario.

The X-Men universe belongs to Marvel comics and writer Stan Lee.

Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

And the Harry Potter books come from the mind of J.K. Rawling.

Only the idea to coombine them in this way is mine.

NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-

ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-

Tsukimo Usagi explains what she want to happen to the re-incarnated Meioh Setsuna and Kaioh Michiru in the presence of Kathryn Pryde's X-Refugees, Abbie Sciutto, and Dr. Jimmy Palmer.

ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-

While Kathryn Pryde and her krew were still downstairs in Autopsy, Agent Nicholas Torres was just returning to the Bullpen.

"The Yard's buzzing!" Nick said. "We got visitors?"

"Yes, we do, Nick!" Ellie announced. "They're downstairs with Jimmy and Abbie and Gibbs. And? I think we just got some more visitors!" She motioned to the elevator.

Torres turned toward the elevator. "Hello, ladies! I'm Agent Nick Torres! May I halp you?"

"Hello, Agent Torres!" A blonde in buns and streamer-like pony-tails answered. "I am.. Usagi Tsukino, this is my little-brother, Shingo, and my guard-dogs, Ami Snape-Mizuno and Naru Oosaka! We are hear to see about mine and Shingo's Daifu, ara, 'Godfather', Sargeant Jetho Gibbs! These others are my friends, Rei Hino and Makoto Kino, and my - fiancee - Mamoru Chiba, and Ami's fiancee, Ryo Uwada, and Naru's fiancee, Gurio Umino! And, my reargaurd, Hotaru Tomoe and Haruka Ten'ou."

"Konnichi-wa, Usagi Tsukino1" Eleanor rose up and bowed. "I see your posse is growing!"

"Hai!" Usagi said, excitedly. "Even if the one who are being brought back in have questions! For me? Questions are already answered! Makoto and Rei were able to drive-off Pluto's influence before trial. Hai!" Then, she grew serious.  
"Doko Gibbs? Doko Daifu?"

"Downstairs in Autopsy. Abbie seems to think that the best place for him." Ellie then added. "From what I get when I go down there, I have a feeling she's right!"

"You, too, Bishop?" Torres asked. "Glad I'm not the only one!"

"Well, Nick?" Ellie said, almost almost apologetically, "Most of them, I've met, before."

"You've met them, Bishop?" Nick asked. "When?"

"Last time the X-Men refugees were here! You might call them Gibbs' 'Guardian Angels'." Director Vance said. "A few more we met then Usagi and her friends came here! Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Thought you might be showing up."

"Pardon me, Director Vance?" Usagi enquired. "All we have been told is that Jethro-Daifu was shot! Does anyone know his condition?"

"According to Ms. Sciutto, Ms. Tsukino," Vance said, "your godfather is trapped between life and death!"

"Hai! As I was told." Usagi responded. "Is Abbie in Auropsy, now? Or, in Forensics?"

"Ms. Sciutto has decide to spend as much time as she can in Autopsy!" Vance confirmed. "She'll probably still be down there! As are Kathryn Pryde and her bunch."

"Ah! Good! Posse is growing!" Usagi grinned. "Ami! Hotaru! Rei! Downstairs! We will follow!"

Meanwhile, Kate was finishing her thought to her krew:

"Whatever else haappens, we take out Colossus and Company! Somebody else may have allowed them to come back, but? They were our mess you clean up, first! Let's send those idiots back to HELL! Quickest train possible!"

"We will have to do that, Kathryn," Illyanna replied, "to get to whoever called them from the dead!"

"Maybe, we can help with that, Katarina?" Ami said as she entered Autopsy. "Heard from s friendly ghost the Jethro is in trouble?"

"Only friendly to us, Ami!" Kathryn chuckled darkly. "Yes. Abbie said she knows who the main-baddie's accomplices are! Shw just doesn't recognize our msain bad-ass. She was, however, able to pin-down where the perpetrator hales from, in general! Bad-news is, we know the accomplices."

"Hsi!" Ami chirpes. "Dad told me NCIS found out about Abbie's father! Same man I got this from." The blue-haired Senshi then pulled out her own wand. "Dad said her thought I should get my own wand! Hai. To help me focus!"

Rei laughed. "You? Needing help focusing? Would not thst be considered 'Overkill'?"

"Not in Snape-household!" Ami smiled and slowly closed her eyes. "Not in Mizuno-household, either! Iie. Mother's mantra: If you walk into a fair fight, you have not prepared enough!"

"I agree with kaasan's sentiment, Ami-chsn!" Usagi said as the rest of the party entered Autopsy. "So? Anything found, yet?"

"Only what we have been told, Usagi!" Hotaru answered her Commander. "And, it does not sound good!"

"What else is new?" Makoto asked.

"It looks like a few of the spirits helping are perpertstor are familiar to us, Kino-San!" Abbie announced. "And? couple of them might be familiar to the Sailorsenshi."

"A couple might be familiar to...?" Makoto gulped. "Are you.. saying...?"

Ami, by this time, had pulled out her wand and was examining the bullet extracted from Gibbs' leg:

"Wand-maker's musume is saying we should remember two of the spirits! And? We should! Why can't dead bitches stay dead?"

"'Bitches'?" Rei gulped. Recognition and fear in her eyes.

"My thoughts, exactly, Rei-chan!" Usagi snapped-out. "When forces are gathered, we hunt for two rogue-Senshi! I want to see their damned heads on silver-spikes! Hai."

"Silver?" Jimmy amd Mamoru asked, simultaneously.

"Hai!" Usagi answered sharply. "How better to deal with kyongshi?!"

Trapped inside his comatose-body, Gunnery-Sargeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs chuckled weakly. 'How else do you deal with vampires?'

'Our thoughts, exactly, Gibbs-Sama!' Serenity the 7th and Beryl answered from their places in Gibbs' protection-detail.

'Who called forth spirits of Setsuna and Michiru demo?" Makoto asked, looking hopefully at Ami and - from what she had gathered, earlier - Abbie.

"I... do not know, exactly, Makoto! Not yet!." Ami said. "Aura feels familiar demo. Hai. Feels like dad!"

"Feels like Otousan?" Rei asked. "Howso?"

"Like they went to same school-of-magic, Rei-chan!" Ami growled. "Dad explained how Hogwart's aura percolates through you, the longer you are there, hai! Says one graduate of Hogwarts' can always tell anther, even if graduations are generations apart."

"Just like my dad told me." Abbie said. "Just wish I could help narrow down the field of suspects?"

"You have helped us, already, Abbie-Sensei!" Usagi assured the lab-tech. "You will help us again dano! Once we learn who cast spell? We start learning how to counter it!"

"Do you think we can learn that, Koneko?" Haruka asked.

"We will learn it, hai!" Usagi said with confidence. "Katarin and her squad is here? I am sure Malfoy Draco-San and Potter Harry-San have been contected! Maybe? They will recognize aura?"

'Oh, they've been concacted." Owen Granger's ghost smiled.

'And, they'll recognize the aura.' Abraxas Malfoy chuckled.

"Then, expect all hell to break loose!' Churles Potter giggled.

'I almost feel sorry for the woman." Jackson Gibbs sighed. 'Almost.'

'Don't be, Jackson!" Ziva smiled. 'From what my father and Ari have found out about her? She will only be getting the reward she most-richly deserves! She may not like it? But? She will get it!'


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT FAMILY DOES FOR YOU :

An NCIS-crossover.

By Kellybug

Leroy Jethro Gibbs has always been the one that family comes running to for help. But - what happens when the roles are reversed ?

NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-

Part 4 of the four-part series "What You Do for Family", based on Gibbs' Unwritten Rule: "You do what you do for family."

This story will crossover with The X-Men, Sailormoon, and Harry Potter. There will also be refences to characters from "NCIS: LOS Angeles."

, and "NCIS: New Orleans" None of the franchised-characters are mine. The NCIS-franchise belongs to writer-director David Bellisario.

The X-Men universe belongs to Marvel comics and writer Stan Lee.

Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

And the Harry Potter books come from the mind of J.K. Rawling.

Only the idea to coombine them in this way is mine.

NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-

ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-

Abie stands to the side of thee viewscreen in the bullpen, introducing two more players in the hunt for Gibbs' attempted-murdrs.

ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-

A small group of people found themselves walking through the Stillwater, Pemmsylvania, cemetary.

"I don't see a fresh grave for him, Draco!" A dark-haired young man said. "That's good, I think?"

"It's good, Harry!" A white-haired young man affirmed. "Means that Jethro's not been embalmed, yet! Much less, buried. Jethro would come back to curse someone, I think, if they had. Not having a chance to 'thank' the idiot that did this."

"I don't feel anyone." A red-headed boy said. "This is a graveyard, so , where are the ghosts?"

"Probably worried about the Gunnery-Sargeant, Ron?" A mousie-haired woman replied. "His friends and family probably have formed a guardian-ring around him."

"Andm his enemies have probably fled the yard," a balding man with a scraggly beard about teb yards away stated, "afraid he'd be coming here!"

Draco laughed. That sounded like what his father said his cousin would do ten minutes after dying!

"Hello, Agent Fornell!" Harry said. "What brings you to Stillwater? We heard that you retired from the Bureau!"

"I have!" Fornell replied. "Doing this as a favor for Emily. Jethro, and Director Vance! Emily had a dream the night after Gibbs was shot. Said she talked to Kelly."

"Kelly's the one who suggwstwd we wait for you, here." Emily Fornell said. "So! Harry? Draco? How's the family like the great northwest?"

"Mum and dad are wondering why we never moved here, sooner?!" Draco grinned. "The Malfoys were having trouble with Magical Britian even before...!"

"Even before the rise of the Scaarecrow?" Harry finished Draco's throught.

"Exactly, Harry!" Draco said. "Mum and Dad both said it was only worry from Tom and the Death-Eaters the kept us in Britian!"

"'Scarecrow'!" Tobias chuckled. "Your father ssnd Gibbs always give Dumbledore that name?"

"At least since Jethro and Shannon had the misfortune of meeting him!" Draco grinned. "Mum said Shannon always had a few well-placed adjectives for the man!"

"Jethro explained that to me!" Tobias Fornell chuckled. "Said Shannon wanted him dead more than HE did! Told me you were the one who stayed his execution, Harry!"

"Not one of my better days, I will admit!" Harry replied. Then swore under his breath.

"So? Who've you got with you two?" Emily asked with all the crispness and sympathy of a gunnery-sargeant. "I see Ginnie and Hermoine! And I see Ronald! On probation?"

"Permenantly." Harry remarked as he glanced toward the redhead.

"I see you have the defensive-line," Tobias smiled, "Crabbe, Dursley, and Goyle!"

"Not to bad at Offence, either!" Dudley remarked, "Sir!"

"Good Offence makes the best defence!" Emily giggled. "Well? Come on, ladies and gentlemen! The Naval Yard calls! Illyanna Rasputina said she felt some British-magic  
when she exanimed the bullet that hit Uncle Jethro, and Ami Snape-Mizuno and Abbie Ollivander both said it felt like Hogwarts!"

"Any chance Dumbledor has been resurrected?" Tobias asked.

"Not this soon, Mr. Fornell!" Harry answered trying not to even snicker, "frommmm - what I remember hearing?"

"The dust of HIS DUST will be wondering what in Hades HIT him," Draco growled, "for the next two millenia, at least!"

And, Heroine and Ginnie squealed with laughter!

Tobias grinned at that statemennt. "I thought Gibbs told Vance he wasn't a witch?"

"Oh! Our cousin is not a witch, sir! But?" Draco smiled. "He makes a bleeding-good Wand!"

"A 'Wand'?" Emily asked, getting VERY interested in the Family Gibbs!

"Jethro's fanily is "squib', Miss Fornell! Magically-Handicapped, as Jackson and Jethro would say, but, just because a squib can't perform magic, or perform it easily,  
that doesn't mean they can't safely contain magic! Especially, magical spells thrown at them. And? If they are trained - even a little - they can deflect even the most-  
dangerous spells cast towards them! And, from what my father has said - with pride - my grandfather, Old Abraxas, made sure that EVERY ONE in our family, magical AND  
muggle, knew how to defend themselves!"

"Then, why wasn't Jethro able to, this time?" Tobias asked.

"He wasn't expecting it, !" Harry responded apolegeticaly. "Since it was a bullet that was the intermediate in the curse? Jethro needs to know EVERYONNE who  
added their abilities to that piece of lead. Especially, the witch or wizard who started this mess. So? We need to examine the bullet. Then, Jethro can start healing.  
Although? We may have to call in Nurse Pomfrey to aide him."

"Understood!" Tobias smiled. "We, come on, people! The Naval Yard awaits!"

Agent Jacqueline Sloane was in the Bullpen as the party from Stillwater entered MCRT-Mid-Atlantic:

"Hello, Detective Fornell! Hello, Miss Fornell! I'm glad someone remembered to call!" Jenny smiled. "Director Vance said I might be needed, here?" She then turned to  
the party of, mostly, wizards. "I'm Agent Jacqueline Sloane. You are.. the Malfoys and Potters, I take it?"

"I an Draco Malfoy, Agent Sloane!" Draco gave Jackie a crisp salute. "And, this is my wife, Hermoine."

"And, I am Harry Potter!" Harry likewise saluted, "And this is my wife, Ginny. And? The redhead in back of us is my brother-in-law, Ronald Weasley. The big boys in  
the reargaurd are Vincent Crabbe, Garfield Goyle, and my cousin, Dudley Dursley."

"Glad to se the Defensive Line is here!" Leon grinned, cat-like, upon seeing the three big-men.

"Oh! We're good at Offence, too, sir!" Dudley remarked with a quick-salute.

"I'm counting on it! I've always heard the best defense is a good offense." Director Vance replied as he returned the salute. "So is Gibbs counting on you, from what  
Ms. Sciutto has told us! I mean, Ms. Ollivander."

"Understood, Director!" Draco grinned. "You knew Abby longer as a 'Sciutto' than you knew as an 'Ollivander'! God's truth, we all thought Garrick's eldest daughter  
was DEAD!"

"Probably the only thing that kept her alive." Leon grumbled. "'Side of the Light', my ass!"

Director Vance then looked down at the Bullpen. "Sloane? Escort this party down to Autopsy! We need some clues as to who put this hit-team together! By the way, Mr. Potter?  
Where are the Scamanders?"

"Los Angeles, Director Vance!" Harry answered the Dirctor. "As soon as we heard about the assassination-attempt, Luna received a request from Ms. Lange to go to the West  
Coast!"

"We may be expect someone from the OSP is Washington, then!" Vance grinned slightly. Someone what going to be in trouble!

Hopefully, they's live long enouggh to answer for their deeds!

Soon, the company from Hogwarts and the Fornells were shown into Autopsy. Kathryn and her girls, the Sailorsenshi, and Dr. Palmer were there to greet them.

"Hello, people!" Abbie welcomed the newcomers. "Those of you who can help identify Aura-X of this booby-trapped bullet? Gather around Illyanna, Ami, and I, we need to  
know who's binding this spell! Everybody else? I know Autopsy's getting crowded, but? Take a seat and get to know your neighbor! Cause? You'll probably be working this  
case together!"

After an hour of examining the bullet and unraveling auras, Harry and Draco both straightened up and sighed:

"Well?" Harry said, "We've got good news, bad news, and terrible news! The good news is, we've identified the culprit. The bad news is? We've identified the culprit.  
The terrible new is? She has found allies that we'll have to take care of, first!"

"Wonderful." Ron moped.

"Quiet, Ronald!" Ginnie admonished. "You said she is a 'she', Harry? Any more detail to fill in the picture?"

"When last seen, she was short, squat, had the mouth of a toad, and looked as if she's been dipped in a cauldron of Pepto-Bismal!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Crabbe groaned.

"I know I'm going to be." Goyle groused.

"No way!" Ron almost cried at the description. "I thought she was dead!"

"Dumbeldor must have retriwved her sorry carcass!" Draco spat out.

"He did." Harry sighed again. "He sent her to St. Mungo's. No dougt in hopes of using her in his games, again."

"Who is the abnormality?" Katheryn asked, with Lockheed on her shoulder.

The... Lady's...name". Draco took a breath to calm himself before continuing, "is Delores Umbridge! Although, her physical appearance may hve changed, along with her aura.  
The's why it took Harry and I so long to identify her! I'm quite surprised the aura still felt English! Much less from Hogwarts. The tight weave of Magical, demonic, and  
muggle auras made her damned-near impossible to readily identify."

"This Umbridge so powerful she can disguise herself that completely?" Hino Rei asked.

"Not when WE knew her!" Hermoine almost gagged on the memory. "She wasn't that pewerful a witch,just able to perform what the school taught! And? Not very well, at that."

"She claimed allegience to Tom Riddle, Lord Valdemorte," Draco explained, "but, Tom never put that much trust in her."

"None of the Death-Eaters did!" Goyle said. "Even the Inquisitor-Squad feared and hated her! We knew what she would attempt if anyone disobeyed her!"

'Umbridge!' Gibbs' spirit groused inside his comatose-body. 'Harry and Draco BOTH wrote me about her."

'Bad news, dad?' Kelly Gibbs asked.

'She is, now,' Gibbs explained to his daughter. 'When your cousins wrote to me about her, the way the wrote, she sounded like nothing more than a low-level succubus.'

'Garden-style pain-in-the-ass, Jethro?' Shannon asked her husband.

"Yeah.' Gibbbs sounded like he was wincing. God! If had to hurt to concentrate to communicate.

'That witch is gonna pay for hurting dad!' Kelly rumbled like distant thunder.

'She already is, Kelly!' James Potter chuckled. 'She's just too greedy and stupid to realize it, yet. The deals she made with the demons are her's to pay. Whether or  
not she actually wins this fight.'

'That's the truth!' Beryl cackled. 'Demon's promised payment, then drain you of everything you are! Metallia taught me that.'

'The kids can do what they think is best with the former-X-Men and -Senshi! But?' Gibbs chuckled. 'After I get back on My legs? Umbridge is mine!'

'You sure you can fight her magic, Probie?' Mike Franks asked.

'Oh, yeah, Frank!' Gibbs sighed happily. 'Now that I know ezactly who I'm fighting! Might take me a while? But? I'll recover! As Abraxas used to say...'

'Never bother with an unknown-wand!' Old Malfoy chuckled.

'It may just bother with you!' Jackson Gibbs hooted.

"So! Ms. Rasputina? Ms. Snape? Ms. Ollivander?" Draco asked. "Since YOU are the ones around the bullet with Potter and I, not Kathryn or Usagi - I must ask, what our next move?"

Illyana and Ami looked to their susperiors: Illyana, her "foster-mother", and Ami, her Princess.

"As much as I'd like to take the fight to our idiot-enemies ASAP?" Kathryn said from her perch on an autopsy-table. "I can see that you and the Senshi have a few members that  
need, at least, some remedial-practice at the shooting-targets! We best go down to the shooting-range and see what kind od damage Ms. Hino, Ms. Kino, and Mr. Weasley can do!"

"I am not sure about the Senshi, Kathryn?" Harry answered, "But? You are right about Ronald! We've tried to lead him beyond the basics, but? He's your basic British Wizard!"

"Good ol' Magickal Britian!" Kathryn sighed. "Learned a little about it when I was a member of Excalibur."

"Well? I will join up with you, later!" Abbie said. "Some of my babies in forensics are crying! Gotta see what they want."

"Later, Abbs!" Kattryn smiled. "Okay, People! Time to check in with whoever's running the shooting-range, today, and check-out a weapon!"

Soon, the ensemble was in the shooting-gallery with aagents Torres and Reeves.

"This should be fun!" Nick smirked. "Emily's told me about how profescent the X-Refugees - as she calls the girls, protectively - and Usagi, Ami, Harry, Draco, and their spouses  
are! But, how good are the rest?"

"That's a question MI-6 had for years, Nick!" Clayton whispered back to his partner. "MI-5 and MI-6 BOTH had their eyes and ears on Excalibur, and? Although Miss Pryde rarely  
used a firearm, when she did, she was always - in the final reports - 'Deadly accurate'! Nothing was ever written-up on Ms. Sinclaire, however! As for the Hogwarts-crowd? The  
fact that any of them can handle firearms is a complete surprise!"

"Well..", Nick chuckled, "Before I was moved to D.C., I had developed a - partnership - with a strange little man from Brian, name of Peter Pettigrew! He told me about Harry and  
Draco! Seems quite interested in their well-being."

"Alright, minna!" Usagi whistled. "Line up! Inspect your weapons! Take a couple of breaths to steady yourselves, aim at your targets, and FIRE!"

"This should be fun." Torres smirked.

Harry then shouted the signal:

"FIRE!"

Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, And Ron Weasley fired their pistols, at various rates, until each of three clips of ammunition were used up!

"CEASE FIRING!" Kathryn Pryde called out. "Retrieve your targets, and inspect and clean your wepons!"

The targets were retrieved, and as Kathryn, Usagi, and Harry inspacted each weapon after it had been cleaned, Torres and Reeves inspected the Targets.

The center of Ron Weasley's taget was almost obliterated.

"Young Man?" Clayton Reeves asked Ron in an amazed tone, "How much practice have you had since Mid-Altantic first met you?!"

"Me. Weasley?" Nick Torres let out a low whistle, "remind me never to get in a fight with you!"

"What happened, here, Ronald?" Draco asked in amazement. "For a truth, I never felt anybody use magic on either this pistol of the bullets that went in them!"

"All I did was imagine a proper target, Mr. Malfoy!" Ronald grinned, and aimed his wand at the end of the firing-range.

The assambled-shooters and agents looked at the end of the range to a shimmering image of Albus Dumbeldore, with 30 bullet-holes where his face should have been!

"Perfect shooting, my cousin!" Draco smiled and chuckled dangerously.

"As are your targets, guys!" Usagi smiled and hugged Rei and Makoto. "You have shown improvement! What did you do?"

"Same thing as Weasley-Sama!" Rei grinned, then purred low. "Choose proper-target!"

"Hai!" Makoto grinned hungrily. "Setsuna-youkai would look like swiss-cheese, now!"

"Keep that aim, Kino-Sama!" Hotaru bowed elligantly. "Send her back to the Underworld looking like Swiss-cheese!"

"Well. now, Ms. Ksthryn!" Harry smiled ealiy at his distant-cousin. "Draco and I were wondering about one thing before we go on! Who leads this Allied Expeditionary Force?  
You, me, him, or Usagi?"

"Alright!" Kate smiled easily. "You want this settled? We can settle it here. One target? One Clip? Best out of ten shots wins?"

"You read our minds, Kathryn!" Draco chuckled.

Soon, three more targets were wheeled out, and three shootists were ready.

Thirty minutes later, the entire group was re-entering the Bullpen:

"I have NEVER seen such shooting in my life!" Torres said.

"Me, either, mate!" Reeves replied. "Katheryn, You said that you, Usagi, Harry and Draco ALL learned your fundamentals from Sargeant Gibbs?"

"Yes, Agent Reeves! It turns out we did!" Kathryn smiled softly. "We own him a lot."

"We just wanted to see how well you handled yourself, Ms. Pryde!" Draco smirked.

"Oh! It THAT so?" Kathryn smiled.

"Yes, cousin!" Harry grinned. "We already knew who was going to lead us! Even Usagi agreed! You've learned leadership straight from the Navy and Marines, Commander Pryde!"

"Come on, boys!" Cat blushed. "I'm not THAT bad! I WILL allow you to play in my sandbox! If you can behave yourselves!"

A woman's soft chuckle suddenly broke out in back of them:

"You HAD to have learned that from the Prides, Kathryn Anne! Heehee! Because, that DEFINITELY does not sound like the Gibbs!"

"Got news for you, Hettie," Kathryn giggled, "The Prides can make people dance on a very thin tightrope, we they feel they have to!"

"From what I've heard coming out of Louisiana and Mississippi, Kathryn? I have no doubt of that!" Hettie Lange took Kathryn's hand. "How is everyone holding up?"

"Actually, things are looking up," Kate tried to smile, "we know everyone we're up against, now."

"Well?" Hettie hesitated for a couple of breaths. "I am afraid.. we might have some bad news, as far as that goes! Oh! Kathryn? Illyanna? Rahne? Danielle? You DO remember  
Eric Beale and Nell Jones? And, I'd like to intoduce my third-cousin, twice-removed, Luna Lovegood!" After introductions were made all-around, Hettie made eye-contact with  
Hermoine Malfoy. "I.. understand.. Mrs. Malfoy.. that you were able to get in contact with Jennifer Kim?"

"I.. have talked to Yujim. Yes." Hermoine bowed to the smallerr woman, closed her eyes, and smiled at the memory. "She explained what happened to Uncle Owen! Draco and  
I were even able to visit him."

"That is good!" Hettie answered. "I am sure you and young Draco were two of the things Owen had to look after before he passed. Anyway! Why I am here - and the reason for Luna's  
detoure - is that you, unfortunately - have two more players involved in Sargeant Gibbs' assassination-attempt! Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones first heard of them as they crosses the  
Chihuahuan-New Mexico border a few miles west of El Paso-Juarez! And? Since my cousin makes a living studying magical-creatures? I was hoping she could track our entries into  
the U.S. until we got a good idea of their destination and intention."

"Mexico?" Harry looked at Draco. "Do we know anyone in MMexico, Draco? I mean, besices Pettigrew and the Riddle? Does Umbridge know anyone in Mexico?"

"We don't, Hrry!" Malfoy responded. "Other the Riddles AND Peter! As for Umbridge? Who knows WHO that pink-toad knows? Luna? Were you at least able to trace these puzzle-pieces?"

"I was, Master Mslfoy! Master Potter!" Luna responded. "I was able to track them to the city of Pittsburg, Pennsylvania!"

"Pittsburg? Too bleeding close!" Draco groused. "If they were magical? We would have felt something! But? We don't know who they are!"

"Well?" Luna said apologetically. "They HAVE been in contact with something magical. Or.. someone? The energies were vague.. and ethereal. Like a ghost?"

"A ghost?" Harry asked. "Were you able to identify the ghost, Luna?"

"No, Harry, I wasn't," Luna apologized, "sorry."

"None of you may know are two wildcards?" Abbie announced as she appeared in the Bullpen. "But, we do! May I draw your attention to the viewscreen? I'd like to introduce you to  
Gustavo and Guillearmo Raynosa!"

"Get some coffee, will you, please, 'Yanna?" Kathryn asked. "I'm gonna need to calm down."

"You know thes men, Katarin?" Usagi asked.

"Not by sight, no." Kathryn growled. "But I know the name. Reynosa was the name of the cartel-gunmen who killed Shannon and Kelly!"


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT FAMILY DOES FOR YOU :

An NCIS-crossover.

By Kellybug

Leroy Jethro Gibbs has always been the one that family comes running to for help. But - what happens when the roles are reversed ?

NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-

Part 4 of the four-part series "What You Do for Family", based on Gibbs' Unwritten Rule: "You do what you do for family."

This story will crossover with The X-Men, Sailormoon, and Harry Potter. There will also be refences to characters from "NCIS:

Los Angeles", and "NCIS: New Orleans" None of the franchised-characters are mine. The NCIS-franchise belongs to writer-director David Bellisario.

The X-Men universe belongs to Marvel comics and writer-editor Stan Lee (d. November 12, 2018, at the age of 95 years: Rest In Peace).

Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

And the Harry Potter books come from the mind of J.K. Rawling.

Only the idea to coombine them in this way is mine.

NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-

ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-

Abby leans over Gibbs in Autopsy.

ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-

As soon as the Bullpen started to try to get back to normal. Kathryn, Illyanna, Usagi, Ami, Harry, and Draco met in Director Vance' office:

"Okay," Kate sipped her coffee and sighed, "We're going to have to start pruning before we get to this 'Delores Umbradge'! But, how do we do it? Harry? Draco?"

"We'll have to go after the feeder-branches, first!" Harry responded. "Deprive Delores of her sources of energy!"

"Harry's right!" Draco agreed. "But? We have to go at this methodically! If we attack the demons, first, or Umbridge, directly? We'll just be wasting ourselves in the assault! And? Quite possibly? 'Volunteer' what's left of us to be used against Jethro and the rest of NCIS!"

"We go after the primary 'food-sources'. then?" Illyanna asked.

"Sounds likely, Miss Rasputina!" Ami said. "First targets are the Raynosas?"

"Sounds good to me!" Kathryn responded over a second cup of coffee. "Someone should have taken care of that pack of coyotes before now."

"May I volunteer to help, then?" A deceptively-cheery voice came from the elevator-entrance.

"Anthony DiNozzo, Jr.!" Kathryn and Usagi called out in unison. "What are YOU doing here?!"

"Was told I might be needed, here," Tony said in a serious tone. Then, he lookeed over at Tim and Ellie.

"How's the Boss?"

"Abbie's watching over him!" McGee answered. "He's - technically - in a coma."

"He's breathing on his own." Eleanor explained. "It's shallow, but, it's consistant. He just won't wake up. Or? Even move!"

"A msgical-attack!" Tony said grimly. "Thst's what the Zabinis warned me about. Margherita and Blaise have been watching Britian ever since a Dolores  
Umbridge left Saint Mungo's. Margherita said Umbridge definitely seemed drawn to the west."

"So, DiNozzo!" Leon called down fron the catwalk. "You seem well. How've the French been treating you and Tali?"

"France is a lovely place!" Tony chuckled darkly. "As long as your not American. Or, Jewish. The more things change..."

"I know," Leon said sympathetically. "the more they stay the same. So! Where will you and Tali be stationed, permenantly?"

"Thinking of moving back to the States, Director Vance!" Dinozzo grinned. "And, as of right now? Senior and the Zabinis are watching over Tali!"

"That's good to hear, Tony!" Kathryn smiled. "And, we can sure use the help! Illyanna told me she feels like Umbridge is trying to spread her influence!"

"Well?" Tony smiled cockily. "Let's start trimming that tree!"

Tony then turned a serious-face to Tim:

"Senior Field-Agent Timothy McGee? I put myself at your desposal! Where am I needed the most?"

"Glad to have you back, Tony!" McGee smiled. "You're with me! And, we - are with Kate and her krew! Torres? You and Sloane are with Harry and Draco and their  
bunch! Eleanore? You and Clayton are with the Senshi! Remember people? As much as I hate to think about it like this? We are on a 'shoot-first-and-ask-questions-  
later'-mission! I have VERY LITTLE doubt that - since they didn't take the Boss out, permanently? Whoever is against us will be ALL TOO HAPPY to take us out!"

"Like we'll stand by and let that happen." Kathryn, Usagi, and Harry unisoned.

Soon, the hunting-parties were on the trail of Dolores Umbridge and her helpers.

As the three parties fanned-out pver the Naval Yard and surrounding-area, the hunt heated up, as various members managed to strike up the trails of the assassins.

"I feel the auras that OSP followed out of New Mexico, Harry! I mean, Lord Potter!" Luna Scamander replied as she scanned the area. "Our quarrie seems to be moving  
northeast into Maryland?"

"Once ye've located a track that feels like them, Lady Scamander?" Rayne spoke out, "Sharon an' I shall aide ye in trailing the coyotes!"

In three hours, the hunting-parties had fanned-out past the perimeters of the Naval Yard, with the X-Men-refugees searching through Atascosa Park and up Atascosa  
Creek, until..

"Our trackers have struck a trail, Lady Kathryn!" Gwynn announced as Rahne and Sharon excitedly sped-up their paces.

"Hold tht trail, ladies! We need help identifying it." Shadowcat then picked up her walkie-talkie. "Harry! Usagi! Kathryn here! The girls have picked up a trail,  
and we need help identifying it! We're two miles east of Atascosa, three miles out of the Park-boundery! Over!"

Soon, Usagi's and Harry's and Draco's hunting-parties had joined the site.

"Okay!" Kathryn said. "ow, to find out who it is - exactly - that we're trailing?"

"Luna? Lady Lovegood-Scamander?" Harry motioned to the witch. "Anything about these tracks feel familiar?"

"They seem VERY-familiar, Lord Potter!" The Magizoologist responded. "However? I feels as if this track has picked up another spirit! The spirit is muggle! But? It's  
so filled with malice that it was drawn to the body that made this track! And? What is worse? It would provide good fodder for what-was Delores Umbridge."

"Did this entity had a name, Lady Lovegood-Scamander?" Draco asked.

"It did use a name, Lord Malfoy!" Luna answered. "I can even draw his portrait! At the time this track was made, the spirit hadn't totally-incorporated to the ones  
we track, the 'Rwynosas'! In fact? This spirit felt loathe to join them!"

"Loathing, you say?" DiNozzo asked rhetorically. "Whyso?"

"This might be why, Tony!" McGee said, handing Tony Luna's sketch after he and Ellie studied the drawing. "Look familiar?"

"Dammit." Tony softly swore. "I'm burning his 'get-out-of-Hell, free'-card when we catch him! Ladies and gentlemen? Meet Trent Kort! The Bastard that paid to get  
Ziva killed."

"Ouch." Kathryn replied. "Well, people? We have he right trail! So? Let's start pruning this weed! Luna? Can you take point with Rayne and Sharon?"

"I'll do my best, Lady Pryde!" Luna Lovegood smiled shily and saluted. "My abilities are not on par with Weres or Vampires, but, I shall do my best! Come on, ladies!  
The hunt is on!"

At the end of the day, the combined-patry was on the outskirts of Baltimore.

"Our Querie's probably hoping to lose themselves in the city!" Ron Weasley said as Mokoto nodded.

"Like that'll work," Kathryn sighed, "but? I was hoping to get these coyotes captured before nightfall."

"Well. Boss-Lady?' Jubilee said hopefully, "Maybe we can chase these idiots out of town before sundown?"

"Sounds like a plan, or the start of a plan, anyway!" Usagi said. "Let us heard these baka someplace where we will catch then, easily!"

The full hunting-party, With Scamander, Sinclaire, Smythe, Snape-Mizuno, and Rasputina taking point, then made their way through Baltimore to the harbor.

"Think that our fugitive's want to flee the country?" McGee asked no one in particular.

"Not happenin'." Torres and Bishop growled.

"Oh!" Luna cried out as she fell to her knees.

"Luna!" Harry and Draco responded. "What happened?!"

"Pcychic attack.", Luna started to pant. "Very black. Very nasty. He hates you, Agent DiNozzo!"

"Believe me, Mrs. Scamander," Tony half-whispered, half-growled, "the feeling's mutual."

"Trent thinks you're our weak-link, DiNozzo?" Nick chuckled.

"Kort never was the Agency's brightest star, Agent Torres!" Tony responded. "Besides? How am I supposed to feel towards the person responsible for Ziva's death?  
Paying the ones who shot Ziva? He might as well have pulled the trigger, himself. All in the name of 'National Security'! More like all to grow his own little  
empire to feed off of."

"Where does anyone think they are headed?" Rei asked, steering thoughts back to the manhunt.

"If they cannot find safe passage to open sea?" Ami thought aloud. "Probably into anonymity of Canada? They cannot make it back into Mexico, directly?"

"We will keep them away from all three options!" Usagi answered. "They will not double-back, so? We turn them to the Eastern Shore!"

Four hours later, a relentless-pursuit, and strategic roadblocks, had kept the Reynosas out of the harbor and turned them onto the Delmarva Peninsula.

"Okay, people!" Kathryn said over a cup of coffee. "How's our query?"

"We only scanned a little, Miss Pryde!" Luna Scamander spoke up. "Even with Muggles, it is best to tread lightly around their psyches! Even muggles can be  
flushed like quail if they discover you."

"Too true, Madame Scamander!" Megyn Gwynn responded. "As a telepath, I thank you for the help you've given."

"Hopefully, we'll be able to act on that intel?" Draco said rhetorically as Harry snickered.

"Oh, we will, friend Draco!" Illyanna spoke. "The coyotes are tired, but they are fighting sleep! We shall continue to deprive them of that needed resource.  
Da. We will continue to push, and, the Reynosas will make mistakes. And, keep making them!"

Soon, the two Raymosas were driven deep into Maryland's Eastern Shore, and farther away from the ports of Baltimore and Philedelphia. Very soon, the two gunmen  
were in the farmland of Somerset County, a half-hour, by road, to the Virginia border.

"Where are we, Gustavo?" Guillearmo Raynosa asked his brother. "How are we getting back home?"

"I don't know!" Gustavo answered his brother, trying to pop an amphetamine-pill in his mouth to wake himself up.

'Don't do that you moron!' A stange anglo voice seemed to float through Guillearmo's foggy mind.

"May I suggest body-bags?" Usagi sweetly answered Guillearmo's second question.

"No fuss?" Hotaru responded, taking her aim. "Just bag it and tag it?"

"Okay, idiots!" Kathryn called out in a commanding-tone. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS ON THE GROUND! NOW!"

"Damnit!" Gustavo seemed to growl it a slightly-British- of Australian-accent. "There goes my chance for pay-back! At least? that bitch, David, isn't here to  
see this."

"Ziva's not here - Kort - but, I am." Tony answered in a deceptively-calm voice, service-weapon drawn and and aimed at Gustavo's head. "And, Kort? I'd be very  
careful when asking for payback. Payback's a bitch.. and her name is Casselli! And, she has grown quite fond of the small family that has grown around Gunnery-  
Sargeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

"Of all the damnedable.." Gustavo/Kort swore. "Kill them, Guillaermo! Kill them, all!"

"If you say so!" A voice called out 10 yards away from the Raynosas. "Sam? Gyeszya? FIRE!"

"Kort!" Tony said in a commanding-tone, "From now on, Ziva deals with your sorry ass!"

For the next three minutes, the report of gunfire sounded in the Delmarva countryside, as MCRT- and OSP-bullets poured into the two drug-runners and would-be  
assassins.

"HOLD!" Kathryn shouted. "BANDITS DOWN! BANDITS DOWN!"

"Move in!" Usagi said. "Keep weapons ready demo."

"To make sure our bandits STAY down." Harry and Draco unissonned.

"ESPECIALLY, the CIA-possession!" DiNozzo answered.

A minutes later, the expeditionary-force was huddled around the deceased.

"So? Kim Yujim?", Nel Jones asked the Korean. "How long have you been shadowing us? And does SecNav and the Agency know you're 'Off the reservation'?"

"Owen told me I MAY want to shadow you!" Yujim smiled and shook each offered hand and she was introduced. "And? Technically, I did not go 'rogue'! No. Agents  
Gyeszya Callen and Sam Hannah are Chaperoning me! Yes."

"And, how did our dearly fdeparted Godfather figure out where our Bogies would be?" Deeks asked.

"Left that to me. hehee." Yujim gigglrf - a bit maniacally. "Thought Bogies would want the easiest route out of Washington. Figured, also, that sky-marshalls  
all over northeast would be looking for them!"

"Also, we figured that since they disn't kill Gibbs with their first bullet, outright?", Callen added, "they'd want to stick around to hear about the damage  
they did do!"

"The only left hopping a ship in-port." Hannah concluded. " So? we camped out just across the  
Pennsylvania-border, waiting to see where the Reynosas went! Didn't know they had a second-target, Agent DiNozzo! Sorry."

"Don't be, Agent Hannah!" Tony grinned. "Probably never thought of me, until Kort talked to them."

"Well?" Kathryn said. "I just got off the phone with Vance! Navy's gonna get the bodies back to Dr. Palmer! And... we need... hmm." She started reading a piece  
of writing the Guiellermo had tried to burn but failed to. "Interesting. Mr. Callen? Sounds like you were right in your figuring. Someone ordered the Reynosas  
to stay within driving-distance of D.C.!"

"We head back to the Naval Yard, Kat?" Illyanna asked.

"Probably." Pryde then chuckled. "Our idiots died there, once? Probably want a rematch?"

"Rematch?" Usagi replied darkly. "Will be mismatch!"

Meanwhile, back in Autopsy in the Navy Yard, Abby turned around sharply towards the body under-gaurd:

"Oh.. I feel like hell." Came a harsh whisper. "But? At least I can speak. Barely. But? The Words are coming out. Heheh!"

"Gibbs?" Abby Ollivander, adopted-name "Sciutto", bent over Jethro. "Are you back, yet?"

"Getting there, Abbs." Jethro whispered. "Blackthorn's getting pruned. And, Ziva's got her chew-toy back! Hope Kort enjoyed the mistake he made."


	5. Chapter 5

WHAT FAMILY DOES FOR YOU :

An NCIS-crossover.

By Kellybug

Leroy Jethro Gibbs has always been the one that family comes running to for help. But - what happens when the roles are reversed ?

NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-

Part 4 of the four-part series "What You Do for Family", based on Gibbs' Unwritten Rule: "You do what you do for family."

This story will crossover with The X-Men, Sailormoon, and Harry Potter. There will also be refences to characters from "NCIS:

Los Angeles", and "NCIS: New Orleans" None of the franchised-characters are mine. The NCIS-franchise belongs to writer-director David Bellisario.

The X-Men universe belongs to Marvel comics and writer-editor Stan Lee (d. November 12, 2018, at the age of 95 years: Rest In Peace).

Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

And the Harry Potter books come from the mind of J.K. Rawling.

Only the idea to combine them in this way is mine.

And, now? Today's history-lesson: Erich Honecker (25 August 1912 – 29 May 1994) Was the General-Secretary of the German Democratic Republic (East Germany) from 1971 until October 1989. He was tried for  
Human Rights abuses in 1992 and sentenced to prison. He died, in exile in Chile, of Stomache Cancer in 1994.

Nicolae Ceausescu (26 January 1918 – 25 December 1989) was President of Romania. Elena Ceaușescu (nee Petrescu; 7 January 1916 – 25 December 1989) was his wife. Both were executed by their own State Police  
on 25 December 1989.

NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-NOTES-

ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-

Gibbs walks out of Autopsy, ready to hunt-down Delores Umbridge.

ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-ENDNOTE-TEASER-ENDNORE-TEASER-

As the hunting-parties arrived with the bodies of the Reynosas, they were met by extra gaurds at the gate.

Guards very familiar to certain of the hunters.

"Well, well, well!" Kathryn Pryde grinned as she and Illyanna Resputina gave out quick crisp salutes.  
"Never thought I'd see an Army-man on Navy-Property! Or? A medic on guard-duty! Hello, Doctor Strange!  
Didn't expect you here so soon!"

"Someone thought of calling you before Kathryn called?" Illyanna asked the mystic.

"Yes, actually!" Strange chuckled. "Hettie AND Lieutinant Vance called a couple of hours befor you did,  
Kathryn! Wong and Clea are watching the grounds with me, as are Logan and Kurt. And, Margali and  
Jasmaine."

"The SZARDOS-womwn!" Kathryn yelped in surprise. "Who got in touch with them? Nightcrawler?"

"They came out of concern for Wagner and Deeks!" Stephen Strange answered Kat. "But, Hettie Lange is  
the one who called them into the Naval Yard. And? Vouched for them when they appeared."

"Why shouldn't that surprise me!" Kathryn clucked.

"By the way! Special-Agent Pryde!" The regular-guard soluted. "A gentleman and a couple of very-intense  
women are here to see Agents Potter and Malfoy!"

"Your parents and aunt, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Probably, Harry?" Draco answered as Hermoine giggled. "Dad and mum are come no doubt to watch over Jethro!  
Aunt Bella is here to back-up any decisions made by Mum and Dad!"

"Replay of Tombstone, Arizona, Draco?" Rahne smirked.

"And? Dad having to play 'Virgil'!" Draco chuckled lightly.

"Your dad seems to like challanging-roles!" Hermoine smiled.

"Just try to keep Bella's hands away from a shotgun." Ginny grinned.

Soon, the hunting-parties were down in Autopsy.

"Jethro is no longer in a coma. thank goodness," Duckie told the assembly, "but? He's, also, a long way  
from 'recovered'."

"Agent Gibbs is still immobile," Jimmmy sighed, "and? Can only talk in a hoarse whisper."

"And, he still has his bodyguard!" Abbie said, looking at the ring of ghosts. "The Reynosas are here, but,  
only the Reynosas! And, somehow? I'm getting the feeling that you're not here just to get a final-report  
of our Coyotes?"

"Umfortunately, Abbie?", Kathryn sighed, "You're right! The Reynosas tried to burn all evidence of what  
they were told to do, but, we found that they were told to stay within hailing-distence of Washington!"

"Ouch!" Abbie flinched. "Sounds like our bogeys are planning another attack, here! But, why?"

"Probably realized their plan-of-action isn't working?" Ami asked as she sipped some coffee.

"Our guess, Miss Smape!" Illyanna answered the bluenette. "Someone probably realized the Reynosas were  
the weak-links in their plan?"

"Probably viewed them as a needed-liability!" Usagi responded. "Needed shooters to deliver the bullet.  
Hoping that no one could come to rescue demo! May have thought that killing shooters would  
remove weakness?"

"I'd call that a reasonable-thought, Tsukino-chan!" Jimmy Palmer responded. "A written-down note like this  
indicates a change-of-plans! I juat wonder who changed the plan?"

"Someone with a bit of intelligence, if Miss Tsukino's hunch is correct," Harry pondered, "And, she probably  
is correct!"

"Both sides killed enough of their own 'weakest-links' in the Wars, from what mum and dad said!" Draco affirmed.  
"If a 'Msrtyr' was needed, weak-links made fine sacrificial-lambs. The settings were easy enough to set up."

"Isn't it strange?" Luna Scamander asked hypothetically. "That the 'light' and the 'darkness' resorted to the  
same tactics?"

Meanwhile, DiNozzo, Deeks, and Blye were helping to patrol the Naval Yard perimeter:

"So? Anything popping-in hare that shouldn't be here, Dr. Strange?" Tony asked the mystic.

"Not yet, Detective DiNozzo!" Strange answered, snapping out a salute. "Not that they haven't tried."

"Oh, they have tried, Agent DiNozzo!" Margali Szardos smiled slightly as she walked into the conversation with  
her daughter, Jazmaine, "But..?"

"'But'?" Strange and DiNozzo asked as a small, knowing smile spread on Deeks' face.

"But," Jazmaine giggled, "They did not like the sight of the reaction-committees at the gates!"

"Probably gone to get reenforcements." Deeks chuckled. "I can not say, for certain, but? I'm sure at least  
a few of the demons are stupid enough to let the deceased have their revenge by trying to conquer where they  
were killed!"

"Believe me, Deeks!" DiNozzo sighed, "A few of our - Demoniacs - would have been stupid enough to want a rematch!"

"'Rematch One'.. will happen.. shortly!" Rahne responded to the group, huffing after sprinting from the Offices.  
"Illyanna.. and Rei and Hotaru.. reported that they felt a presence comin' closer!"

"'Coming closer', Miss Sinclaire?" Usagi said as she sighted her sniper-rifle. "That is good! Find out who buys next  
ticket back to Underworld!"

Kathryn was sighting through her scope. "Sighted and idsentified! Used-to-bes Ororo Monroe and Xi'an Coyh Mahn! Coming up fast!"

"May we be of help?" Magyn Glynn asked as she and Tsukino Shingo came to the gathering. "Illyanna said we might be needed, here?"

"Enemies sighted. Forty yards and closing." Usagi replied. "Make each shot count."

On their marks, seven rifles fired at the two offending-bogies:

POW! POW POW! POW! POW! POW POW!

Amazingly, the targets were able to close 30 yards before they fell!

"Come on, everyone!" Kathryn sighed. "Let's make sure the deceased are deceased before we take them inside!"

"And, if they aren't?" Kensi Blye asked.

"We'll leave them that way!" Margali Szardos and her daughter, Jazmaine, unisonned.

"No wonder The Warsaw Pact left you alone!" Deeks grinned.

"No Politburo was TOTALLY devoid of intelligence, Nartin." Margali grinned like a hungry wolf. "Just ask the Ceausescus and Honecker."

A few minutes later, Kathryn and Usagi and Rahne and Shingo were hauling two bodies into the Medical Examiner's room.

"Two slobs for the slabs, Uncle Donald!" Kathryn called out. "Idiots didn't learn from the last time! You think Xi'am Coyh would have warned her  
puppetteer about the rest of us carrying guns."

"If, indeed, they were just 'puppets', as we suspect," Duckie sighed, "I would have been surprised if the 'puppetteers' would have taken ANY  
advice from those they considered 'inferior!" He then addressed the corpses:

"So! Miss Monroe, Miss Xi'an Coyh, we meet, again! Hopefully? For the last time."

At the main-gate of the Naval Yard, the guards were called to immediate-duty!

"'Identified!" Usagi grimaced as she looked through the sniper-scope. "Piotr Nickolaev Rasptin! Back for revenge, I guess? Katarin does not need to  
be desturbed by this idiot! Shin? Itouto? let us go neet the idiot. Rei-chan? Stay here to guard intrance. If demon gets within 50 yards of Naval  
Grounds? It gets too close!"

Soon, Usagi and Shin were turning themselves into 'ghosts', donning camuflauge and darting in and out of every piece of shadow they could find!

"Doko Usagi? Doko Shin?" Rei strained through her sniper-scope. "I cannot read them! Much less see them!"

"Heheh!" Deeks mused in thw whispered chuckle. "Someone's been taking Occulmancy-courses! Probably, advanced!"

"VERY advanced, Martin!" Margali Szardos noted. "Even I cannot hear them!"

"I'd lay a bet the Senshi are hot-commodities in the Intelligence-Community, now?" Deeks grinned.

"And, I've learned to never take sucker-bets!" Callen softly responded as he and Sam Hannah joined the line. "Especially, if the bets are about  
anything that interests NCIS!"

When they where 25 yards away, The Tsukinos introduced themselves to the re-incarnated mutant:

"Stand where you are, Piotr Nikolaevich! Or, whatever you are." Usagi shouted stepping out of her shadow. "You are starting to trespass on American  
Naval property! You will go no farther. Turn around and go? Or die. Your choice."

"Many WORDS from such a little GIRL!" Collasus sneered. "What is your name, little one? I am here to see Kathryn Pryde - one last time. Or, will YOU  
die for her?"

"Watashi-wa Tsukino Usagi, Hanyou!" Usagi replied evenly. "Pryde Kathryn-Sama is watching over her great-uncle, our godfather. You must deal with  
us."

"And, what of The Darkchilde? What of the whore, Illyanna Nikolaevna?" Collasus roared.

"I don't believe it!" Rei sighed in resignation. "The idiot just signed his death-warrent!"

"Believe it, Miss Hino!" Danielle Moonstar assured the Shinto priestess. "In his first incarnation, that we know of, Piotr Nikolaevich was never the  
wisest of X-Men is his speech! Never the silent-type. Need any extra silver? Hettie suggested I might help out here."

"Illyanna is helping out in autopsy," Tsukino Shingo answered the shell of Collasus as he shouldered his sniper-rifle, "trying to recover from your  
abuse! Watashi-wa Tsukino Shin."

"Thank you for aiding me, mortal!" The demoniac who had been Collasus replied to Shingo, stretching out its armms like vines to him and Usagi. "Now,  
DIE! Like all mud-worms!"

Usagi responded with a raised rifle. "FIRE!"

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

Thirty-two bullets of silver, fouur especially-made rounds of sniper-shells, were fired into Collasus. It was only then, after the shots finished firing,  
that the Tsukino siblings, Hino Rei, and Danielle Moonstar went to examine the corpse.

"Thirty-two entry-wounds, and no exit-wounds." Usagi abserved. "That is good! That means this is one nightmare Katarin and Illyanna can finially bury!  
Hai."

"Ten-feet deep," Shingo commented, "in tight silver casket!"

"Amen to that," Danielle replied, helping o take the corpse to autopsy.

Meanwhile, just outside the perimeter of the Naval Yard along Atacoscia Creek, Megyn Gwynn and Ten'ou Haruka were tracking a fugetive-from-justice.

"You are with me, why, Pixie-chan?" Haruka asked the diminuitive Welsh woman.

"Lady Kathryn said Sailorneptune was on the prowl, looking for a way into the Naval Yard, and, back among the Senshi." Pixie answered. "I volunteered  
to plug up any hole that lamprey manages to slip into!"

"Kiaoh is my responsibility." Haruka stated flatly.

"I know, Lady Haruka!" Megyn did her best to reassure the Senshi. "I am only here to see your duty is done! Lady Kathryn, Lady Usagi, and Lord Potter  
just want an accurate report of The Actress' demise, and I was told about how forthcoming you can be with your reports."

"There are things commanders need not know!" Haruka groused. "Things too hurtful to recall."

"I know, Lady Haruka!" Magyn confided. "Believe me! Another reason I am here! I am a telepath, remember? I sense how much Neptune used you, how much she  
hurt you! You are not that good at hiding the hurts. Not as good as you wish you were. I am here, if you need someone to talk to. Later."

Fifty yards further into the woods of Atascotia Park, Pixie and Sailoruranus came across the hanging body of a Naval Yard guard.

"Oh, Lord! It's Corporal Ernest Travis Martines-Dion, and he's losing conscienceness!" Megyn exclaimed. "Help me get him down, Haruka! Before he dies!"

"Corporal Dion?" Haruka shot into action, easing the corporal to the ground after Pixie telekinetically loosened and removed the noose from around his  
neck. "He is Koneko's friend! Why wouyld he commit suicide?"

"And he was Lady Kathryn's friend before Lady Usagi's!" Megyn replied as she started to try to revive the Corporal. "And, I doubt he tried to kill  
himself. He had not lost conscienceness, yet, though he was about to! But! His mind was foggy! As if he were possessed. Someone tried to kill the  
Corpoal, and make it look like a suicide! And, since it's the Hagfish of Neptune we're tracking..."

"Stay with Martines-Dion, Megyn," Haruka ordered, "until Corpsman come! Hai! I will bring back Hagfish!"

"Yes! Madame Senhi!" Pixie smiled and saluted Sailoruranus. "Just remember to bring back proof of The Hagfish' demise!" Pixie then knealed again by the  
Corporal's side.

Haruka returned the salute, then turned to run after Naiade-of-Neptune. The mermaid wouldn't be far away. She knew that from being her partner for so  
long. She knew Neptune's Modus Operandi. She always prefered to stick around, to see that that last scene was layed-out. Sailoruranus prefered to  
hit-and-run. She ran more than Haruka. She ran like some ghost or demon was after her soul. But, not Neptune! Neptune WAS the demon after her soul.

But, not anymore!

"Konnichi-wa. Kage-no-Kaioh." Haruka said in a flat tone. "I thought you would stay around to direct Corporal Martines-Dion. Hai. Kaioh-Youkai  
always prefeerred to play with her victims. Even when claimimg to do 'what is right and needed.' Hai."

While she spoke, Haruka slowly pulled-out and leveled her sidearm.

"I am noone's shadow, Ten'ou-worm!" The thing that looked like a women slowly turned around. "In fact, it was I who SEDUCED Kaioh-baka into playing  
with my toys! The Neptonian INFANT actually thought she was the BETTER of her ancestors! Kukuku! Foolish child."

"I would be .. hard-pressed .. to find the greater fool." Haruka replied in a bored tone, keeping her eyes averted from "Michiru."

"I am 'the fool'?" The demoness purred. Then, she laughed. The growled dangerously. "You, my toy, will beg for my touch." She turned burning eyes  
to Haruka. "Then, you shall beg for mercy. Lastly, you will be for DEATH!"

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

"I do not think so, youkai." Haruka said monotonously as she who was Kaioh Michiru sank to the ground.

-  
"Go back to hell, Michiruu!" Haruka growled as she holstered her side-arm. "And, take your lover with you."

As Hasuka was pulling out her cell-phone to give Naval personnel the location of the corpse of Kaioh Michiru, Megyn Glynn came running up with two guards.

"Corpsmen are taking the Corporal to Bethesda as we speak, Lady Haruka! We heard gunshots and came as fast as we could. That is lady Michiru?"

"That is her body. Hai." Haruka affirmed. "Where her spirit is? Anybody's guess."

"Why did you take her, yourself?" Magyn asked. "She could have killed you! And, used you against Lady Usagi."

"She could have." Haruka agreed. "Would have. Remembered Gibbs' rule number 45, and Usagi's rule number 10: Clean up your own mess. Kaioh was my mess to  
clean up - no one else'! Should have cleaned her up before now. Wanted to. Come! Let up get Hagfish back to Autopy!"

"So! Haruka anted to cclean-up her own mess?" Kathryn Pryde pondered after Megyn relayed the news to her. "Obviously, what you saw in her mind was correct,  
Megyn! Sailorneptune was able to leave a big nightmare in Haruka! One that she thought we X-Refugees should have to handle. Jusst wish she had left it for  
us TO handle! They helped banish our nighhmares. We should help banish theirs!"

"The Senshi have one nightmare, left, Kathryn!" Illiyana Rasputina said. "And? It is in the Naval Yard, already."

"Usagi told me about Setsuna, 'Yanna," Kathryn replied, "and where and how she was killed. Why we're here. Just wish Usagi and Shin had decided not to be a  
part of this hunting-party. Or? Detoure. They've already been hurt by The Puppetteer too much! Still need time to recover."

"We all do, Kathryn," Rahne added, "and? We'll get that time."

"Just as soon as hunting-season ends," Sharon spoke up, "and, your cousin, the Gunnery-Seargant, mends."

"And those times," a female voice came from a second-story room, "shall never come! I shall see to that, nyself!"

"Strong words, Meiou-hanyou!" Hotaru answered the taunt with her own. "Do you have the strength to back them up?"

"Curse you, Saturnine!" Setsuna screamed from inside the office. "When I have killed you, I shall cut out your traitorous tongue! Serenity wouuld e DEAD if  
not for you!"

"Arigatounissai, hanyou!" Hotaru giggled. "The compliment is accepted! By the way, hanyou, how did you return? By timestream?"

"Curse you for mocking me, worm!" Setsuna cried out. "I shall BROIL you for that insult! You KNOW the garnet is no longer mine!"

"So.. you can to the last place you breathed as a mortal!" Usagi said from in back of Setsuna. "Cannot see what awaits you. Good to know."

"Very good to know." Tsukino Shingo grinned as he and his sister sigheted their rifles on the former-time-warden.

Setsuna spun around to face the Tsukinos, stepping right into the doorway:

"FIRE!"

Fifteen rounds of specially-ordered and -made silver bullets tore into the body of Meioh Setsuna, leaving her dead where she hit the courtyard.

"Lieutenant Vance?" Kathryn called on her cell. "We've got what's left of Meioh Setsuna for pick-up. Yes. Three-hundred yards northeast of NCIS-headquarters.  
Yesw, sir, we'll stay here until retrieval. Yes, sir! Over and out!"

At that time, in Autopsy, Palmer and Kasie, and Tobias Fornell, were talking to Agent Gibbs, along with Harry and Ginnie Potter, Draco and Hermoine Malfoy,  
Ronald Weasley, and Luna Scarmander, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lastange.

"Are you sure you feel like moving around, Agent Gibbs?" Doctor Palmer asked. "I know you've started to return to normal! Or? Normal for yourself! But?  
Considering.."

"Considering who's after you, Gibbs," Tobias interjected, "are you sure it's safe for you to be up and around?"

"Yeah, Gibbs!" Kasie added. "I mean, this is a WITCH that's going after you! A witch with a SERIOUS hate for you, for some reason."

"My father explained the reasons to me, Kasie." Abbie Schiutto - originally, 'Ollivander' - said as she entered Autopsy. "Reason one? Many magicals in Britian  
tend to have a distrust ordering on paranoia about non-magicals! And? Since Harry's mom was from a non-magical family? One Delores Umbridge, of Britian's  
Ministry of Magic, HATED the idea of Harry's existence! Reason two? Gibbs, a non-magical protector of Harry, absolutely DISTOYED Albus Dumbledor, the  
'Greatest Wizard since Merlin'! Therefor? In Umbridge's tiny mind, Gibbs became her 'Public Enemy Number One'. And? Since she was not a great witch in her  
own right, she needed help!" Abbie then pointed to the shadows lining a far-wall. "THAT bunch of dummies."

Gibbs urned to the wall, a grim smile on his face:

"I thought I felt something loosening. Meet the Reynosas. Idiot One and Idiot Two! If you two had stayed in Mexico, you could have lived long lives, and - maybe - sane  
ones!" Gibbs then focused on the others:

"Xi'an Coyh? Monroe? Rasputin? Kaioh? Meioh? You're going back to hell! And? That is where your nightmares begin! All because you dummies made deals with demons!  
you see? My cousin's father once told us - my cousin and I - why making deals with demons was a no-win situation. You see, if the demon survives, if keeps your hold  
on you. Forever. If it doesn't survive? You become a bitch for every demon that demon has beaten. Ever. Because, if the big, bad-ass demon you sold your soul to is no  
more, you become the serrogate for the beaten-demon to use and abuse."

Setsuna paled intto almost nothing, having a terrified-look on her face.

"I did explain that to my grandsons!" Abraxas Malfoy grinned, satisfied that his grandson remembered the warning.

Word-for-word.

Illyanna, listening in with Kathryn as they entered Autopsy, snickered.

As Gibbs made his way to the Autopsy doors, Kathryn, Illyanna, Harry, Ginnie, Ron, Draco, and Hermoine went out of Autopsy.

"Dad?" Gibbs asked his father, "Can you and the others watch over the demoniacs while I'm gone?"

"Can do, Jethro!" Jackson Gibbs smiled, then turned a scowling face to the demoniacs. "It'll be a pleasure!"

"Gibbs?" Abbie asked. "Where are you going?"

"To find Umbridge, before anyone else does!" Jethro answered. "She wants me? She has me!"


End file.
